In the past, in order to provide a stable base for a ladder on uneven ground or where complex ground slopes exist, leveling devices have been embodied with a pivotable foot attached to the lower end of an adjustable shaft within a bracket attached to the base of each of the ladder side rails. Adjustability was achieved by raising said shaft to its desired elevation and locked into place by inserting a pin through one of a plurality of holes within said bracket and into said shaft or by moving a locking arm of said shaft into a plurality of horizontal slots within a mounting bracket. The rotation and tilt of the foot has typically been accomplished by the employment of either a ball and socket joint or a complex swivel joint at the juncture of the foot and the lower end of the adjustable shaft. A ladder leveling device of such design is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,115 issued Dec. 2, 1952 in the name of Oscar M. Guldjord. Another example of such art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,797 issued Jan. 3, 1984 in the name of Lloyd E. Batten. One advantage of prior art is the number of component parts typically required to accomplish the purpose of a ladder leveling device. Another disadvantage is that the degree of adjustment between settings is limited to the spacing provided between the slots or holes within which the locking arm or pin is placed. Yet another disadvantage is that close tolerance machining is required to achieve pivotable capability within the foot, thus increasing cost of manufacturing and allowing the effects of corrosion to reduce the pivotable capability of said foot.